Cartas para Michiru
by crapycrap
Summary: Algun dia te mostrare como volar.
1. Chapter 1

Realmente me gusta mucho compartir con ustedes los fics q me han gustado, y disfruto traduciendolos, me gustaria mas escribirlos pero mi cerebro funciona una vez cada siglo, asi que espero les guste lo q hago.

Gracias a **lostinhersong** por darme permiso de tradicir su historia, el credito va para ella.

Disclamier: Sailor moon no es mio, tampoco el fic, pero si el gusto de compartirlo.

Disfruten:

Cartas para Michiru.

"Y como servicio comunitario, quiero que todos escriban una carta para un soldado," sonrio ampliamente hacia la orquesta, causando algunos gruñidos. "Que?, es un proyeto muy facil"

"No, Sr Emerine," murmuro severamente una voz en la fila de enfrente. El hombre corpulento volteo a ver de quien era esa voz.

"No?" Su voz tenia un rastro de incredulidad por haver escuchado un no. La mujer movio su larga cabellera azul por encima del hombro, sentandose derecha. El hombre mayor fruncio el seño, causando que las arrugas de su frente se vieran mas pronunciadas.

"No creo en el ejercito, o en esta Guerra. Porque deveria escribirle a alguien que no conosco?" Su voz clara y desafiante, causando que algunos de sus compañeros de orquesta de la prepa levanten las cejas.

"Usted va a escribir esa carta señorita Kaioh, porque si no…"

=()=()=()=

_A quien corresponda:_

_No estoy muy segura porque estoy haciendo esto, pero aqui va. Empesemos con lo mas importante: Estoy totalmente encontra de lo military en cualquier forma, camino y circunstancia. Tambien creo que la Guerra es una perdida de tiempo para nuestros paises. Ahora, a cosas mas placenteras, Mi nombre es Michiru, tengo 17 años, Toco en la orquesta de mi preparatoria, y tengo una audicion para Julliard dentro de mes y medio. No recuerdo haver estado mas nerviosa en mi vida. Mama esta preocupada por el cost, no obstante, y no esta segura de como le vamos a hacer si me aceptan. Oh porcierto, toco el violin. Tu tocas algun instrumento?, Permiten instrumentos en el ejercito?, Cual es tu nombre?, de donde eres?, Que haces alla afuera?, Porque estas en el ejercito?._

_No espero que contestes, especialmente por lo que dige al principio. Mantente asalvo soldado._

_Sinceramente _

_Michiru Kaioh_

=()=()=()=

Le entrego la carta a su maestro al dia siguiente, sonriendo algo mientras tomaba aciento. Aun estando en contra del ejercito, escribirle a alguien que no conocia era exitante y divertido. Saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se concentro en el instrumento de madera mientras empezaba a recorrerlo con sus dedos. Una sensacion de paz la invadio, olvidandose acerca de las cartas para soldados desconocidos, y cuentas que se tiene que pagar. Era solo ella y su instrumento.

Una voz la regreso a la realidad y miro hacia arriba, encontrandose con la mirada de su instructor.

"Mandare todas las cartas en un solo sobre el dia de hoy cuando terminen las clases, si ellos regresan la carta la mandaran a la dirrecion que ustedes escribieron," no sonrio, mientras sostenia las cartas. "Les puedo asegurar que les haran el dia mas feliz" Con eso se sento en el gran piano, recogio su batuta. "Ahora…. de regreso a la saga de Blue Ridge!"

=()=()=()=

Michiru fruncio el seño, otra cita con el doctor por culpa de su fallido carazon, suspiro con fuerza, su mama la volteo a ver.

"Que?" La mujer quien era Georgina Kaioh: quien era delgada, todo lo contrario de su hermosa y deliciosamente bien echa, hija, levanto su ceja café en forma de pregunta. La joven violinista volteo, dandole una mirada inocente.

"Hm?"

"Tu suspiro somo como tren de carga, que pasa? Su voz era severa, pero al mismo tiempo tierna llena de amor. Sus ojos eran tristes; ya sabiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de la joven.

"No entiendo cual es el punto de casi matarte para que yo pueda venir aqui y me digan que nesecito otra sirugia," la voz de Michiru era casi como un susurro, y ya habia desviado la mirada de su madre.

"Michiru, tu sabes perfectamente que pagaremos por la sirugia, siempre y cuando estes con vida mientras encuentran un donante para tu corazon, que sera pronto." Regreso su mirada a la revista que estaba leyendo, dandole a entender que la conversacion terminava ahi. Michiru volteava sus ojos de un matis safiro y se concentro en la carta cerrada que tenia en las manos, que venia marcada de Afganistan. El sobre estaba café en las orillas y cuando la miro detalladamente, pudo ver la marca de huellas digitales. Se ato su larga cabellera con un liston antes de abrir la carta. Sonrio un poco cuando vio que la carta habia sido escrita en una hoja amarilla y con una pluma de tinta azul, la letra del autor era las mas pequeña que ella habia visto, y estaba escrita con letras minusculas y mayusculas todas revueltas.

_Michiru,_

_Yo tampoco entiendo muy bien porque me mandaste la carta. Tu opinion acerca del ejercito fue muy clara. De cualquier forma me da mucho gusto que te tomaras tiempo para escribirme. No he recivido una carta desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora sobre tu lista de preguntas; Soy Haruka, esos es todo lo que nesesitas saber, porque soy genial. ;) solo bromeaba._

_Toco el piano, porcierto, Y si , el ejercito permite instrumentos, aunque, solo tienen una banda de marcha, lo que deja poco o ningun deseo de un pianista de musica clasica, eh?, Soy de Pittsburgh, pero soy realmente un mocoso del ejercito. Nosotros vivimos en todas partes en cualquier parte. Fue dificil creser pero al mismo tiempo divertido. Vi cosas que niños solo pueden ver en sueños. Me uni al ejercito porque eso es todo lo que conosia y entendia. Cuando niño siempre quise ser el viento, por eso….soy piloto de un Alconegro. 127a division de los Alcones negros, creo que eso es lo que hago por aca…volar como pajaro desenfrenado._

_Espero me regreses la carta, disfruto escribirte._

_Manteniendose asalvo_

_Sargento de primera clase Haruka Tenoh_

=()=()=()=

_Haruka,_

_Ese es nombre Japones, No? Mi madre es de New York, mientras que mi padre es de Tokio. De ahi el Kaioh. Tristemente el murio cuando era paqueña. Tenia un tipo raro de enfermadad cardiaca, que solo podia ser curada con un , escuchame balbusear!_

_Eres piloto de helicoptero? Apuesto que es incredible, algun dia tienes que decirme todo acerca de como se siente volar. Siempre he querido hacerlo, pero no he podido._

_En la orquesta estamos trabajando en una piesa llamada La Saga Blue Ridge. Es originalmente una pieza de banda, pero nuestro compositor ha añadido el orquestamiento solo para nosotros. Es de Swearingen. Personalmente, yo disfruto a Bach, pero esa es solo mi preferencia personal. Quien es tu compositor favorito?_

_Dime acerca de ti, acerca de lo que ves, Cuantos años tienes? Endonde estuviste la mayor parte del tiempo mientras crecias?_

_Mantente asalvo,_

_Michiru._

=()=()=()=

_Michiru, _

_Si mi nombre es japones, buen ojo, Mi padre conocio a mi madre durante Vietman, y bueno el resto es historia, ella se volvio ciudadana Americane en 1985, y yo naci en 1986. Si escuchaste bien, eso me conveirte en la avansada edad de 24, aunque soy el Sargentos mas joven que a tenido el ejercito de los Estados Unidos._

_Siento lo de tu papa, Eso es algo muy dificil de pasar. Mi madre ahora esta luchando contra el cancer, asi que estoy seguro voy a saber como te sentiste antes y ahora, dentro de poco._

_Sin embargo siempre estube mas cerca de mi padre por alguna razon. Mi madre y yo nunca envonamos realmente._

_La mayoria de mi nines la pase en el Fuerte Jackson, Carolina del Sur en donde mi papa estaba designado como Sargento de instruccion por cinco años. Vivimos en las casas para soldados, y pase mucho tiempo haciendo los entrenamientos con los hombres mientras pasaban por lo basico. Como dije, lo unico que conosco, el ejercito, Solo me fui por lo que conocia._

_Lo que he visto no es un jardin de diversions. Bueno, las tres visitas que he tenido por aca. Creciendo vi casi todos los paises del mundo, con excepcion de Sur America y la mayor parte de Africa. Pero nada de lo que vi pudo prepararme para esto. Nada_

_Algun dia te mostrare que se siente volar._

_Manteniendose asalvo._

_Haruka_

=()=()=()=

_Haruka,_

_Baya, no se siente nada diferente tener 18, He pasado otro año! Solo eso es una proesa. Como has estado? He visto las noticias casi todos los dias ahora, casi temiendo de escuchar que un helicoptero aya sido derribado._

_Mi padre me dejo un gran regalo en sus genes. La queridisima enfermedad cardiaca se ha estado robando lentamente mi vida. Tuve una visita con el doctor menos de un año de vida. Es bastante triste, en una forma un poco patetica, nunca tube amigos de los que me preocupara dejar atras, ahora tengo uno, no se tu, pero tu te convertiste en un amigo para mi. Cada letra tarda meses en llegar, pero… de cualquier forma eres mi amigo. Es un concepto extraño para mi._

_Mantente asalvo, soldado._

_Michiru_

=()=()=()=

_Michiru,_

_Si hubier algo que pudiera hacer, lo haria, Para ser honesto, yo tampoco habia tenido una amiga, hasta que te conoci. Gracias por haberme escrito en primer lugar, y ayadarme a realizar que hay mas en la vida que solo sentir el viento en mi cabello._

_El volar es la cosa mas exitante que existe, no pesas, como si el cielo se abriera ante ti y te diera la habilidad de ver atravez de el, el atravesar las nuves…te mostrare. Pronto._

_Encontraras un donador, no te des por vencida, no tadavia, tienes mucha vida delante de ti._

_Siempre asalvo_

_Haruka_

_P.D. Espero te guste el bracelete que te mande, Lo hice con mis propias manos de un viejo pantalon de camouflage. Haha!_

=()=

Michiru miraba el techo de color blanco, cansada del sonido del programa de Jeopardy que veian las personas con las que compartia la habitacion. Tenia una torre de libros junto a su cama de hospital esperando a ser leidos, asi como tambien un montoncito de cartas mandadas desde el otro lado del mundo. Una enfermera entro para revizar su estado, mientras le hacia una ligera platica.

"Quien te manda las cartas?"

"Un amigo"

"Quien es ese amigo?, Alguien de la prepa, que se unio al ejercito?

"No, en si, es solo un amigo de pluma," Dijo Michiru con una sonrisa, usaba el bracelete que Haruka le dio junto al bracelete del hospital donde venia su informacion.

"Es muy amable de tu parte escribirle a un soldado, te aseguro que el tambien lo aprecia," La enfermera le dio una sonrisa antes de salir del cuarto. Michiru suspiro y se recargo una vez mas en sus sabanas aburrida hasta mas no pooder. Su mama llego a visitarla un par de horas despues, la joven chica sonrio a su madre, por lo menos con ella ahi se desaburriria un poco.

"Michiru?, Kaioh-San?" La voz las hizo voltear, Michiru inclino un poco su cabeza hacia la izquierda mientra su cardiologo entraba a la habitacion.

"Si Doc. Johnson?" Preguntaba su madre suavemente mientras se leventaba.

"Encontramos un Corazon para su hija," decia el con una sonrisa, la cara de Michiru se ilumino, mientras la de su mama se ponia palida y le brotaban lagrimas de sus ojos.

"En verdad?, porfavor digame que esto no es una broma!," Limpiaba sus lagrimas, mientras lo miraba. El sonrio tristemente hacia Michiru.

"Estoy hablando completamente enserio, el Corazon viene de un hospital de Veteranos, donde un joven Sargento murio el dia de hoy" Dijo suavemente. Ahora era el turno de Michiru para ponerse palida, su mente se paralizo con la nueva informacion, mientras pensaba lo peor.

"Doctor, me podria decir el nombre de mi salvador?" Ella no lo miraba, las lagrimas ahora recorrian sus mejillas.

"Pidio mantenerse anonimo" Con esto dio la vuelta y se fue a prepararse para la sirugia.

Michiru pasaba el nudo en su garganta.

"Haruka"

=()=

La mujer de cabellos agumarinos dejaba una sola rosa blanca en una tumba en Arlington tras el aniversario de la muerte de la rubia, y su propio renacimiento. Toco su pecho suavemente, sintiendo el ritmo de los latidos de su nuevo Corazon. El Corazon de Haruka.

"Gracias por mostrarme como volar…"

=()= Fin del capitulo 1, pronto vendra el segundo.

A/N Faltas de orto?, bueno eso ya no es nuevo, gracias por leerlo y sobre todo gracias otraves a **lostinghersong **por el permiso.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok! Aqui esta la segunda parte, este es del punto de vista de Haruka.

Gracias a **lostinhersong **por permitirme tomar su historia.

Disclaimer: Sailor moon no es mio, tampoco la historia, pero si las faltas de ortografia. =)

=()=()=

"Oye Tenoh" La voz de un hombre sonaba atrves de la tienda comedor, lo cual causo que la rubia levantara la vista. Ella estaba vestida con su ropa usual: una camisa de color khaki, unos pantalones de camo, y un par de botas de color café. Ella levanto una ceja cuando lo miro.

"Que pasa Johnson?" Su voz sono mas dura de lo que esperaba, el joven se dirigio hacia ella, el siendo no mayor de 20, su cara cuvierta con las usuales sombras de las 5 am.

"Llego un bonche de cartas de los Estados Unidos, y el lugarteniente me dio el grandioso gusto de pasarlas" El hablo con su muy marcado asento Texano, dandole a la rubia una carta del monton en un sobre color lavanda. Haruka la recivio sin ponerle mucho interes, siendo ella una de los mas callados y reservados de su unidad. El no le dio mucha importancia a su actitud, ya se habia acostumbrado a ella, con eso volteo y siguio hablando con los demas camaradas.

"Torpe", Fue lo unico que ella le dijo al muchacho, mientras miraba la carta, volteandola varias veces en su mano. La seccion de "Para" estaba en blanco, solo la direccion para regresarla estaba ahi, por si decidia responder, lo cual no pasaria. Ella ya sabia que no lo hiba a hacer. Ella no a respondido ninguna carta desde que sus padres le escribieron, esa carta habia sido triste, hablaba de que su mama tenia leusemia. Dentro de todo la carta hiba directo al grano como todas las cartas que su padre le mandaba, le desia en tres lineas que su madre estaba muriendo lentamente por la enfermedad y que solo le quedaba menos de 12 meses de vida. El papel fue facilmente arrugado en su mano que temblaba, al igual que su cuerpo, mientras luchaba por no dejar caer las lagrimas que se formaban en sus ojos y recorrieran sus mejillas. Ella no lloraria! No ahi…

Eso fue hace seis meses, Ahora sostenia otra carta en sus manos de una tal "M. Kaioh", La ruibia se encontro volviendo a caer en ese recuerdo de hace seis mese. Metio la carta en una de las bolsas de su pantalon, mientras se paraba de la banca donde habia estado sentada, dirigiendose hacia afuera donde la esperaba el incredible calor del desierto.

"Ella es rara, no cres, James?" Uno de los pilotos dijo cuando penso que ella ya no lo podia oir.

"Bastante, pero, en esta zona de guerra, prefiero tenerla a ella a mi lado que a cualquier persona normal…" Ella no escucho el resto de la conversacion: ya habia caminado lejos, el sonido de los chismes era interrumpido por el sonido de les tanques y los hummers pasando por ahi. Ella vio el area donde podias levanter pesas a lo lejos, y camino para alla, mientras saludaba a su pareja de cada mission el Sargento Henderson.

"Hey, Tenoh, Que ahi de nuevo?" El era todo una bestia de hombre, midiendo 2.5 metros, y con un peso de 136 kg de puro musculo, su pantalon khaki resaltaba lo oscuro de su piel, y el sol brillaba en su cabeza rapada.

"No mucho Henderson, lo de siempre" Le dio una sonrisa, mientras se reclinaba en la banca para levantar las pesas que estaban ahi.

"Mi esposa tuvo al bebe ayer" Dijo el. No pudiendo mantener la alegria mas tiempo. La rubia lo volteo a ver, mientras acomodaba las pesas en su lugar. Se sento y le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo que era muy raro ver en ella.

"Eso es estupendo Rick, Vas a ir a casa para visitirla y…es niño o niña?" Ella pregunto al hombre curpulento que hacia sentadillas enfrente de ella.

"Es un pequeña niña, mi esposa quiere llamarle Ruka," El le sonreia a la rubia, que estaba asombrada.

"Porque?"

"Bueno, porque si no fuera por ti, mi nena no tendria papi."

"Rick, no fue para tanto-…" ella empezaba, pero su amigo la detubo

"Si yo digo que si fue para tanto, entonses si fue para tanto," le dio un golpe en el hombro, dirigiendose hacia las pesas libres, La rubia rio entre dientes antes de parase para terminar sus ejercicios.

=()=()=()=

_A quien corresponda:_

_No estoy muy segura porque estoy haciendo esto, pero aqui va. Empesemos con lo mas importante: Estoy totalmente encontra de lo militar en cualquier forma, camino y circunstancia. Tambien creo que la Guerra es una perdida de tiempo para nuestros paises. Ahora, a cosas mas placenteras, Mi nombre es Michiru, tengo 17 años, Toco en la orquesta de mi preparatoria, y tengo una audicion para Julliard dentro de mes y medio. No recuerdo haver estado mas nerviosa en mi vida. Mama esta preocupada por el cost, no obstante, y no esta segura de como le vamos a hacer si me aceptan. Oh porcierto, toco el violin. Tu tocas algun instrumento?, Permiten instrumentos en el ejercito?, Cual es tu nombre?, de donde eres?, Que haces alla afuera?, Porque estas en el ejercito?._

_No espero que contestes, especialmente por lo que dige al principio. Mantente asalvo soldado._

_Sinceramente _

_Michiru Kaioh_

=()=()=()=

La rubia se quedo obvservando la carta, con una ceja levantada. Despues rio suavemente. "Esta chica no perdio tiempo, Oh si?" Aunque la mocosa del ejercito penso que la carta habia sido escrita de una forma dura y hasta sierto punto ruda, escribio de regreso, encontrando casi increible la forma en que las palabras salian del lapis, arranco la hoja amarilla de su libreta y la puso en un sobre. Haruka maldijo varias veces cuando se le caia la carta en la tierra y pasaba sobre ella, mientras se dirigia al buson. La limpio lo mejor que pudo antes de depositarla en el buzon, que se encontraba a la mitad del campamento.

Fue entonces cuando se acordo de algo: el nombre de la joven, Era definitivamente japones, asi como el de ella, Penso si la familia de Michiru tendria las mismas caracteristicas extrañas como la de ella; una madre de sangre 100% Japonesa y un padre mitad Japones. Dio la vuelta y se dirigio de nuevo al pasillo donde varios oficiales miraban los videos de youtube. Ella rio cuando escucho la cancion de "Bad romance" que sonaba atraves de las bocinas.

=()=()=()=

"Correo, damas y germens" Grito un hombre tratando de llamar la atencion de los que estaban en la tienda de campaña, La rubia no levanto la mira de su pure de papas mientras el llamaba por nombre a los soldados para entregarles su correspondencia. Ella no volteo nisiquiera cuando escucho su nombre, estaba tan acostumbrada a no recivir correo. "Tenoh?" El dijo otravez.

"Oye, Tenoh," Le llamo el soldado hispano de apellido Ramirez, Haruka levanto la mira a tiempo para ver como una pequeña caja de color lavanda volava hacia ella, la cual cacho abilmente. Una pequeña caja de tersiopelo cayo sober la mesa al igual que una hoja de papel de color azul, Tomo la nota que Michiru le mando y empezo a leerla.

_Haruka,_

_Ese es nombre Japones, No? Mi madre es de New York, mientras que mi padre es de Tokio. De ahi el Kaioh. Tristemente el murio cuando era paqueña. Tenia un tipo raro de enfermadad cardiaca, que solo podia ser curada con un transplante. Oh, escuchame balbusear!_

_Eres piloto de helicoptero? Apuesto que es incredible, algun dia tienes que decirme todo acerca de como se siente volar. Siempre he querido hacerlo, pero no he podido._

_En la orquesta estamos trabajando en una piesa llamada La Saga Blue Ridge. Es originalmente una pieza de banda, pero nuestro compositor ha añadido el orquestamiento solo para nosotros. Es de Swearingen. Personalmente, yo disfruto a Bach, pero esa es solo mi preferencia personal. Quien es tu compositor favorito?_

_Dime acerca de ti, acerca de lo que ves, Cuantos años tienes? Endonde estuviste la mayor parte del tiempo mientras crecias?_

_Mantente asalvo,_

_Michiru._

Sonrio un poco al ver todas las preguntas , sintiendo el deseo de escribirle de regreso a la chica. Haruka puso la hoja a un lado y abrio la pequeña caja, sacando de ella otra nota escrita en papel naranja esta vez, y una cadena con un pequeño pendiente en ella; el pendiente tenia algun tipo de simbolo Japones en el. La rubia arrugo la nariz y abrio la nota que venia con la cadena.

_Te compre esto. Es un simbolo japones ancestral de "proteccion" espero te sirva. –Michiru_

Haruka sonrio ampliamente al pendiente, deslisandolo por su cuello para abrocharlo, quedando justamente en el cuello de su camisa, la cadena se mesclaba con sus **dog tags**. (**placas que usa el ejercito**)

"Haruka?" Henderson se sentaba junto a ella mientras ella releia la carta, escribiendo cuidadosamente su respuesta. "Que haces?"

"Escribiendo una carta, estupido, y tu que estas haciendo?"

"Porfin encontraste una "amiga"?"

"Nah, es solo una _amiga_, me escribio hace como 2 meses atras. Ya sabes como es el correo de lento por estos lugares," Ella le sonrio, y firmo la carta que estaba escribiendo.

"Bueno, vamos a sacar lo helicopteros para hacer la revicion usual, vienes?"

El se levanto. Haruka metio la carta en una de las bolsas de su pantalon y toco su pendiente.

"Alguna vez he resistido volar?" deslisaba la carta en el buson mientras pasaba por un lado.

=()=()=()=

"Haruka, tienes otra carta," Henderson le daba la carta de color lavanda a Haruka. La rubia la abrio muy contenta, sonriendo a la foto que Michiru le habia mandado de ella misma. El piloto del helicoptero casi se haoga al ver que hermosa era la joven. En la foto, Michiru traia puesto un vestido veraniego de color Amarillo, sostenia el violin mientras miraba a la camara sobre su hombro. La rubia la puso a un lado, ya planeando ponerla junto a su litera, y volteo a la carta.

_Haruka,_

_Baya, no se siente nada diferente tener 18, He pasado otro año! Solo eso es una proesa. Como has estado? He visto las noticias casi todos los dias ahora, casi temiendo de escuchar que un helicoptero aya sido derribado._

_Mi padre me dejo un gran regalo en sus genes. La queridisima enfermedad cardiaca se ha estado robando lentamente mi vida. Tuve una visita con el doctor, me dijo que tengo menos de un año de vida. Es bastante triste, en una forma un poco patetica, nunca tube amigos de los que me preocupara dejar atras, ahora tengo uno, no se tu, pero tu te convertiste en un amigo para mi. Cada carta tarda meses en llegar, pero… de cualquier forma eres mi amigo. Es un concepto extraño para mi._

_Mantente asalvo, soldado._

_Michiru_

Sus labios se abrieron por el horror, su boca formaba una "o" perfecta por la sorpresa. Quien hiba a pensar que una joven tan hermosa ya estaba tocando a las puertas del cielo?

Los ojos de la rubia se hisieron mas oscuros acausa de la nueva informacion. Su amiga estaba muriendo, no…la chica que queria mas que a una amiga, estaba muriendo.

Salio de la tienda donde se hacian las tacticas y se dirigio a las barracas, de donde saco un cuaderno, y le escribio de regreso a Michiru, una carta un poco corta. La rubia incluyo una foto de ella en donde usaba su uniforme verde, con una sonrisa en su rostro, y las medallas resplandeciendo en su pecho. Puso la carta y la foto en el sobre que ya tenia listo y recogio una pequeña pulsera que ella misma habia echo, trensando unos trosos de su viejo pantalon de camo, un clip color café la mantenia unida. La cual tambien incluyo en el sobre y lo cerro, poniendo un ligero beso en el antes de mandarlo.

"No dejara que nada te pase, Michiru, Voy a encontrarte un corazon de alguna forma.." Susurraba a la noche mientras miraba la foto de la violinista.

=()=()=()=

Haruka

_Me encanto la pulsera, gracias, la uso todo el tiempo desde que la recibi en tu carta. Eres bastante guapo, te apuesto que le escribes a varias chicas, verdad?_

_No hay esperanza para encontrar un donante, estoy hasta el final dela lista de espera, y estoy segura que estoy lista para irme, talvez sea joven, pero he echo bastante. Julliard pude esperar para mi proxima vida. Lo unico que me pesa es no haberte conocido en persona antes de morir._

_Queria volar con tigo, queria sentirme ligera, el viento en mi cabello, justo como lo describiste. Volaras por mi?_

_Otra cosa, estoy muy contenta que seamos amigos, Gracias_

_Mantente asalvo._

_Michiru_

Haurka leyo la carta que recibio, la tristesa cubria su cara atractiva. Volvio en si cuando escucho una alarma; el enemigo se acercaba. Corrio junto con Henderson hacia el area de helicopteros, abrochandose sus trajes de pilotos se deslisaron en la cabina del ave de meteal, de color negro, poniendose su cascos que cubrian toda su cabeza, despegaron

En cuestion de momentos, y sin ninguna palabra, ya que ellos habian echo esto vez tras vez, se encontraron en los cielos. El ataque provenia del norte, un pequeño mar de tanques y soldados a pie. Haruka levanto la pequeña cubierta negra que cubria el boton del arma, apuntando empezo a disparar.

"Buen tiro, Tenoh" La voz de Henderson sonaba por el radio y ella lebantaba sus pulgares hacia el. Mientras disparaba de nuevo. Asi era com operaban durante las batallas: Henderson volava y la rubia disparaba. Era un buen sistema, y ellos siempre ganaban. Derrepente un misil anti-aereo volo por el cielo, estrellandose en la cola del helicoptero, causando que se valla a pique en espiral. "Mierda, Tenoh" Fue lo unico que se escucho por el radio mientras el helicotero se estrellaba en la arena del desierto. No hubo explosion por el momento, y Henderson estaba ileso. Como pudo salio del helicoptero que estaba echo trisas, y volteo a ver, frucio el seño cuando vio que el tablero de enfrente que rodeaba a Haruka le tenia presionada la mitad de abajo. Sus ojos se hicieron mas grandes, corrio hacia ella y la saco antes de que el helicoptero explotara, mandandolos a los dos por los aires.

=()=()=()=

"Ha perdido demasiada sangre…y toda la mitad de abajo esta totalmente desecha, Sargento," El medico dijo sobriamente, mirando a lo que quedaba de Haruka Tenoh, Henderson fruncio el ceño.

"Puede ser salvada?" Su voz apunto de romperse, Todavia recordaba como la rubia lo saco de aquel hummer en llamas hace ya cuatro meses. Si ella no hubiera regresado por el, el no estaria aqui ahora.

"Sus posibilidades son de minimas a nada, Sargento, La arteria femoral fue desecha cuando la saco de los escombros," Presiono la pierna de ella con mas fuerza, Rick se mordio el labio, mirando la cara maltratada de la rubia.

"Puede por lo menos salvar su corazon?" El pregunto suavemente despues depensarlo unos momentos, El doctor que entraba a la tienda en esos momentos lo miro a la cara al igual que el medico.

"Porque?"

"Su amiga de cartas…ella nesesita un corazon. Si Haruka no puede ser salvada, en ultima instancia, salven a la chica. Eso es lo que ella hubiera querido," Su voz era severa y de commando. El doctor miro al medico y despues a la rubia, su pulso se desvanecia rapidamente.

"Cual es el nombre de la chica? Llamare a su doctor para hacerle saber lo que pasa" Dijo el doctor, Henderson levanto su dedo para cayar al doctor y corrio a la litera de Haruka, tomo el bonche de cartas. Se las dio al doctor cuando regreso.

"Michiru Kaioh,. Esta en un hospital en Washington D.C."

"Deacuerdo!, esta seguro que esto es lo que el Sargento Tenoh hubiera querido?"

"Estoy seguro"

"Quiere escribirle una nota a la chica diciendole lo que paso?"

"Haruka hibiera querido que su eroismo fuera anonimo," susurro, dejando la tienda sin mirar atras. El doctor saco su cellular, y despues de varios minutos, logro comunicarse con el hospital de Washington D.C. que tenia a la pasiente llamada Michiru Kaioh.

=()=()=()=

Henderson caminaba por las interminables filas de los soldados caidos, cada uno tenia una piedra blanca en el cementerio de Arlington. Paro al ver a una mujer de cabello aguamarino, que se habia detenido a dejar un rosa roja en la tumba de su amiga caida. El camino hacia ella, sosteniendo a una nena en sus brazos, esperando conocer el nombre de la mujer.

"Tu debes de se Michiru…" Dijo suavemente, aun asi causando que la chica brincara.

"Quien.."

"Soy el Sargento Henderson, era el compañero de Haruka," Dijo tristemente, la pequeña Ruka se quejaba un poco.

"Oh, Mucho gusto en conocerlo," Su voz un poco asombrada, volteo de nuevo a la tumba. Suspiro despues de un momento, sostuvo su pecho, donde sabia que el corazon de Haruka latia dentro de ella. El arrullo a la niña en sus brazos mientras se acercaba a la tumba.

"Ruka…Quiero presentarte a Haruka. Ella salvo la vida de tu papi. Asi como tambien salvo la vida de la señorita Michiru…" Le dijo a su hija, Michiru volteo a verlo.

"Tambien salvo su vida?"

"Ella era una persona sorprendente, hasta la medulla," Sonrio, mientras dejava una medalla en la tumba de Haruka: La medalla de Honor.

=()= Fin

Ok eso fue todo, no me apedreen yo solo la traduje, la escritora es **lostinhersong. **Denle a ella.

Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
